Love me
by animeismysport
Summary: Everyone in Kuroo's life leaves. So when he meets someone who finally wants to stay, he's scared.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! new story up, not sure what direction I'm going in with it but id like to see how it goes.**

"Kuroo, can you come out of your little emo hole for more than five minutes" Kenma shouted. How unlike him one might think, but ever since Kenma has met Akaashi, he's come out of his shell more. As for Kuroo, his life wasn't as put together as Kenma's.

Every weekend Kenma insisted on having people over for a get together in their shared apartment. Usually this consisted of some old Nekoma volleyball players and some of Akaashi's friends from his team. Kuroo hadn't listened to the name and he honestly didn't care. He was content with being alone for a while.

Even so, he sat up with a sigh and opened his door, "Sorry, I didn't know people were already here," he laughed shutting his door that was littered with star stickers and turning toward the living room. He saw all familiar faces except for one.

A tall white haired... wait no black... wait what?

"You know staring isn't really polite" the golden eyed boy stated with a chuckle.

A small blushed covered Kuroo face as he walked toward the empty chair. Everyone was with their couples it seemed. Not Kuroo.

"Ha sorry, i've just never really met you," Kuroo said leaning back and rubbing his nose to hide the blush.

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou. I'm Akaashi's best friend," Bokuto said, noticably looking Kuroo up and down. Kuroo nodded his head but didn't introduce himself.

"His name is Kuroo," Oikawa said ruffling his hair as he sat in iwaizumi's lap.

Kuroo smiled and looked toward the tv. A lame romcom was playing, probably requested by Akaashi or Hinata. He decided to go to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and sighed as the only thing left was a water bottle or beer. He picked up the water bottle and turned.

"So what's with you?" Bokuto asked walking into the kitchen. Kuroo looked up at him.

"Uh... nothing what do you mean?" Kuroo asked fixing his shirt that some how seemed tight on his neck.

"Oh I just thought that you were one of those types of people," Bokuto said leaning back on the counter.

"What the hell are you talking about," Kuroo asked genuinely confused. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to be offended or not.

"Sorry, you know cause your wearing all black clothes and you have bed head and I don't know your friend called your room an emo hole" Bokuto said smiling at him and once again looking Kuroo up and down.

Oh.

So that's it.

He's judging me.

Kuroo sighed, "Look dude, you don't really know anything about me," He started walking back to the living room with Bokuto following and caught the attention of his friends "Soo you cant just assume I'm emo or goth or what ever it is you wanna assume." He finished once again sitting on the couch and putting his legs up, since he didn't have a significant other to save room for.

"Shit I was just wondering... I kinda found you cute" Bokuto said sitting down back in his original seat, "But my mistake your majesty" he said rolling his eyes and sipping his beer.

"Unforgivable" Kuroo said with a smile and another blush. Bokuto looked at him again this time with less annoyance in his eyes and a small smirk.

* * *

As everyone left he turned to see Akaashi and Kenma make their way to Kenma's bedroom and Kuroo sighed. He turned to be face to face with Bokuto.

"Looks like your friend is gonna keep you from sleeping tonight," Bokuto said leaning against the wall.

"He does this everytime. I just put my head phones in," Kuroo said rubbing the side of his arms to warm himself up.

"What about you," Bokuto asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I... I don't date people," Kuroo said looking down.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I just don't" Kuroo said scratching his neck and looking away.

"Ah um okay... well we should hang out some time dude, you're hella funny" Bokuto said looking up "Just as friends" he added when he saw the look in Kuroo's eyes.

"Maybe yeah," Kuroo said leaning against the door.

"Okay its a deal then," Bokuto said putting out his hand. Kuroo looked down and shook it.

"Later," Kuroo said shutting the door.

His face began to feel hot as he walked to his room. He jumped on his bed with a smile.

* * *

The next weekend, after endless texting over the week, Kuroo had sat next to Bokuto instead of alone.

"Woah! One small step for man One giant step for Kuroo!" Oikawa yelled as he pointed to the two.

"Shut up Oikawa," Kuroo said pulling his leg up so he could sit criss cross and look at Bokuto. Again a blush arose on his cheek. Bokuto just chuckled.

"That's cute," he said touching Kuroo's cheek. He analyzed Kuroo shirt which mapped out what looked to be the little dipper. weird, but cute.

They stayed like that for a minute until Kuroo snapped out of it and turned his head with an expressionless face.

"So, whats up with you today," Kenma asked tapping Bokuto's shoulder to earn his attention.

"Uh nothing much, I met someone at a bar. Had sex. Wasn't really feeling it though." Bokuto said leaning back into the couch.

"Ah Bokuto I See you" Oikawa said high fiving him, Kageyama shook his head.

"LIfe doesn't revolve around sex you know" Kageyama said hugging hinata's waist.

"Oh please, we have sex every night," Hinata laughed.

Suddenly Kuroo stood up and walked to his room closing the door softly.

"Ah sorry," Bokuto said turning toward Kenma.

Kenma shook his head, "Don't be" He sighed. "Kuroo's just been through hell before, and he knows what its like to be left behind is all," Kenma added softly.

"What happened?" Suga asked

"Its not my story to tell, sorry. But he'll come around again." Kenma said smiling as too give the others hope.

"Well now I feel like a douche bag" Bokuto said rubbing his hands through his hair.

* * *

The next week when Bokuto walked into Kuroo's apartment, Kuroo wasn't there to greet him.

He sighed and took a seat. Why was he even getting caught up on someone he barely knew? Its not like they were anything to each other. Even though they texted all the time. Even thought the beautiful orbs Kuroo called eyes, made Bokuto's heart melt. Even though thinking about Kuroo gives him a boner.

After about an hour, Kuroo's door opened with a sudden burst causing everyone to jump. They all looked at the Tall raven whos eyes had been closed as he shouted lyrics to the song the must've been playing on his earbuds.

"IF YOU CALL THIS WINNING WHY DO I FEEL LIKE A LOSER" he shouted and then opened his eyes.

He stopped and took out his head phones. His hands covered his mouth and his face turned beet red.

"Bravo" Bokuto chuckled and looked at him. The group of people just giggled at Kuroo's behavior.

"I didn't... know that we were having people over" Kuroo said quietly with a smile, suddenly feeling insecure about his outfit. He walked to the door and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going" Bokuto asked. Everyone turned to face Bokuto and then looked at Kuroo.

"Uh. I was just about to go for an adventure..." Kuroo said grabbing his keys.

"A what?" Bokuto asked. Surely he just heard him incorrectly.

"An adventure" Kuroo said shyly.

Bokuto looked to his friends who all seemed to understand what Kuroo was doing. He stood and walked up to Kuroo and began putting his shoes on.

"Wait what are you doing," Kuroo asked looking down at Bokuto.

"I'm coming" Bokuto said finishing sliding on his vans.

"What?" Kuroo said.

Bokuto stood and grabbed his keys, "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about so I'm coming with." Bokuto said looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo walked toward the door and walked out. "Well lets go" he said. As the two left their friends smiled.

"It looks like we're finally starting to see the old Kuroo again," Kenma said smiling.

"He never lets me go on these trips with him. So unfair" Oikawa pouted but he too had a smile on his face.

"Toru, I think Kuroo likes Bokuto" Iwaizumi stated kissing Oikawa's temple.

"I hope he can make Kuroo feel loved again, I miss the old Kuroo," Hinata said excitedly.

* * *

They drove for what seemed like hours before either of them said a word.

"I'm sorry," Bokuto said, breaking the silence as he drove.

"Sorry? What for?" Kuroo asked looking at Bokuto. Kuroo's red vans were on the dash board and he was leaning toward the window.

"I just said some stuff that must've sounded vulgar to you and I didn't wanna come off as a douche to you" Bokuto said staring straight ahead.

Once again there was silence. "Did Kenma tell you?" Kuroo asked with a sad smile.

"No he didn't. But I was curious." Bokuto said.

"Oh drive here" Kuroo said suddenly changing the subject.

"Through the grass?" Bokuto asked concerned.

"Yeah dude don't be a baby just do it" Kuroo said coolly.

Bokuto drove through the grass and stopped when he was instructed to.

"What are we doing here?" Bokuto asked slightly freaked out.

Kuroo laughed and opened the door, "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you" he said.

Kuroo took the roof off of his jeep leaving the car completely open. He then hopped back in the passenger seat and pushed his seat all the way back to where it was laying down. Bokuto followed Kuroo's movements and laid back in his seat as well.

"I don't get it" Bokuto said bored.

"Look," Kuroo said pointing to the dark sky. The stars became evident to Bokuto and he looked with a smile.

"Your the first person to take me star gazing" Bokuto said smiling softly at Kuroo. They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes, gazing at the stars.

"My mom, she was a crazy woman, in a good way," Kuroo said still gazing at the stars. Bokuto looked confused at Kuroo for a moment, "She used to take me here and she'd sing me these songs until I fell asleep. Looking back on it, the songs were totally emo and that's probably why I am the way I am,"

Bokuto laughed softly but stayed silent so Kuroo could finish.

"But it was always very calming and it made me feel safe... She was an amazing woman. She never dressed like everyone else and she believed in soul mates and fate and shit like that. She was just an awesome person. And we'd sit out here and talk for hours about what life would be like and our dream guys." Kuroo said softly, still looking at the stars.

"What happened to her?" Bokuto asked after Kuroo finished.

Kuroo let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, "She died in a car accident when I was 18," He said looking a Bokuto.

"I'm sorry I, I didn't know" Bokuto said speechless.

"Well of course you didn't silly, otherwise you wouldn't have asked." Kuroo said trying to laugh off the fact that his eyes were burning with tears.

"It was graduation day for me. I remember looking for her afterwards and I couldn't find her and then I got the phone call" Kuroo said with a sigh.

"Dude I'm sorry. Is that why you come out here?" Bokuto said looking at Kuroo who couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Yeah," Kuroo said smiling, "cause even though I know she isn't here, its almost like she is. I like to pretend she lives in the stars and that shes with me when the stars are."

"So is that why your door to your room is littered with stars? And your shirt from a couple weeks ago?" Bokuto said as if he had just put together the biggest mystery.

"Yeah." Kuroo said softly.

"So then, I take it your more like your mother than your father?" Bokuto asked once again looking at the stars.

"I wouldn't know. My dad left me when I was six. I hate him." Kuroo said angrily.

"Dude I'm sorry I'm saying everything you don't wanna talk about." Bokuto said rubbing his face with his hand.

"No, for some reason, I feel comfortable with you." Kuroo said smiling at Bokuto earning a blush from him, "Hah, finally I'm not the only one blushing" Kuroo said turning toward Bokuto.

"Is that why you got upset with me when I was talking about going to a bar and having sex?" Bokuto asked turning toward Kuroo as well.

"Partially, but that's a whole different story." Kuroo said smiling once again.

"I love it when you smile Kuroo," Bokuto said cupping Kuroo's face with the palm of his hand.

Kuroo laughed, "Thanks, but what about you" he said curiously.

"Me? Well there's nothing really unique about me," Bokuto said keeping eye contact with Kuroo as Kuroo rolled his eyes.

"Dude you're so unique, I envy you so much for it" Kuroo said.

"Really? I've always tried to fit in," Bokuto said grabbing Kuroo's hand, he knew it was dangerous waters, but he was willing to test his luck.

"You're hair says otherwise" Kuroo snickered.

"On god, I was born with it," Bokuto said smiling.

"I do not believe you," Kuroo said laughing.

"Woooowwww, you should see my parents, my moms got platinum grey and my dad's got jet black. Some how me and my sister just were punished with this hair." Bokuto said with a dramatic sigh.

Kuroo smiled, bringing himself closer to Bokuto, and reached up the run his hand through it. "i like it" Kuroo said. Bokuto could feel Kuroo's breath on his lips and he was using every piece of sanity he had in him to not grab Kuroo by the waist and kiss him.

Kuroo looked at Bokuto, realizing how close they were but didn't move away. Bokuto watched as Kuroo's eyes glanced at his lips for a quick second, before looking into his eyes once again. Bokuto couldn't hold back any longer. He closed the gap between them, taking in his soft lips while he had the chance. He waited for Kuroo to push him off but he never did.

Bokuto pulled away, "I'm sorry. I know you don't date" he said sitting up.

Kuroo sat up as well and was silent.

"B-Bokuto" Kuroo said looking down, "I like you."

"Oh, You do?" He asked. He felt a sudden warmth in his heart as his stomach churned.

"But I was in a really bad relationship before this..." Kuroo said growing silent.

No. Bokuto thought. Don't shut me out. Don't stop talking. he pleaded in his mind, but no words came from his mouth.

They sat in silence again but this silence was way more painful. Bokuto felt like screaming when Kuroo put his seat upright and put his seatbelt on.

"I guess you should be getting home" Bokuto said.

"Yeah" Kuroo said. after that, the car was filled with utter silence.

* * *

When Kuroo got home the house was silent. Kenma must've fallen asleep.

He opened the door to his dark room and fell onto his bed. He suddenly had a rush of anger go through him. Why couldn't he just be happy again! it didnt make sense.

His phone buzzed and he groaned.

 **Bokuto: Hey  
11:37**

He flipped it over and put his face back down. A few minutes later his phone buzzed again

 **Bokuto: Can we please talk?  
11:43**

Kuroo through his phone across the room. Regretting his decision he ran back to pick it up but tripped on his sheets and hit his forehead on the table. He screamed in pain as blood trickled down his face. He grabbed at his chest and gripped his shirt and screamed again. Tears began streaming down his face and he punched the ground as hard as he could.

He wasn't sure when Kenma ran into the room

"Kuroo! Tetsurou what is it!?" Kenma had screamed

"No no no, my heart, no" Kuroo cried still gripping at his shirt

or when Akaashi drove him to the hospital.

He couldn't stop crying and screaming.

* * *

He ended up breaking a finger and getting stitches on his forehead.

They weren't able to stop the pain in his heart however. He was almost positive that Akaashi had told Bokuto. But he never came to visit. Kuroo wouldn't have let him anyways. He sat in his room by himself for the rest of the week. He didn't even leave to eat.

When Saturday rolled around Kenma had the group come over. Kuroo prayed that Bokuto wouldn't show up. He sat up and opened the door. He watched as Bokuto walked to the living room eyes on his beer. Unexpectedly he looked up and locked eyes with Kuroo.

Suddenly Kuroo had the urge to run. So he did.

"Kuroo wait" Bokuto said setting the beer on the table. Kuroo almost made it to the door, but Bokuto was too quick. He grabbed his hand and Kuroo winced.

Bokuto blocked the door.

"move. Let me leave." Kuroo shouted, not caring about the scene he just caused in front of is friends. He should've stayed in his room.

"No Kuroo, talk to me. You cant just shut me out. Why're you ignoring me? Tell me why this is happening so I can fix it. Your not like this." Bokuto said

"You don't know anything! Stop acting like you know me" Kuroo yelled, tears screamed down his face. "You all just leave! Everyone I like leaves. Stop getting close to me!" Kuroo said as he choked on sobs.

He felt his knees give out on him and he sunk to the floor. Bokuto sat down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. If this had been another person Bokuto would've left but for some reason his heart was stuck on this guy.

"who said I would leave" Bokuto said leaning his head on Kuroo's shoulder. He stayed like that and waited for Kuroo to calm down.

"Everyone leaves," Kuroo said softly. He knew his friends were all watching, which made it even more humiliating, "My dad, my past relationships... My mom" he said weakly.

"But Kenma's here," Bokuto said, still leaning his head on Kuroo's shoulder.

"Oikawa's here, and Hinata and Suga and Daichi" he continued.

"And your moms here" Bokuto said, "In the stars" he said.

"and I'm still here." Bokuto said looking up at him with bright eyes. Kuroo looked at him wearily, wiping tears away as they continued to form.

"And honestly, I have no idea what it is that I'm so drawn to, maybe its your shoes, or your smile, or your personality... I, I don't know I'm not that bright, but you are and you make me happy" Bokuto said desperately,

''And I wanna make you happy too. Your friends tell me that there's an old you... One that has a heart of gold and loves to smile and crack jokes and loves to love" Bokuto said not once breaking eye contact. Kuroo's eyes were wide in amazement.

"I think I met him. That night in the car. But then you locked him up because you were scared." Bokuto continued

"I think its okay to be scared, but I'm here to... to keep the demons away and so are your friends. But you gotta let us help you" Bokuto said with pleading eyes.

"Kuroo" Kenma's voice interrupted, he walked towards the two with their friends following and sat next to him holding his hand, "You deserve to be happy again."

His friends all sat next to him, Oikawa rubbing his leg, Hinata playing with the shoelaces of his holographic vans, Suga and Dachi near by along with Iwaizumi and Akaashi, and Bokuto sitting right next to him.

"Man what Tsukishima did to you wasn't right," Iwaizumi said shaking his head, "He only used to for your body."

"And Lev wasn't right for you Tetsurou" Hinata said holding his shoes. "He made you feel like you weren't important."

"Let me just say Kuroo," Suga said "You deserve someone who understands you and someone who can treat you better. Look at him Kuroo," Suga instructed.

Kuroo looked up at Bokuto who had a sympathetic look on his face.

"You love him Kuroo. And I know you've only known him for a month or two, but I also know that you love people too easily. I know that your so in love with him that you're scared to go any deeper." Suga said feeling tears fill his own eyes.

"But its okay to go deeper. He's not like the others. He knows how to handle you. He knows how your crazy mind works and he still hasn't given up. I think if anyone deserves a person like him, its you" Suga finished.

"Its okay to love again" Bokuto said gently.

Kuroo looked at him, tears still streaming down his face and leaned his head on Bokuto's chest.

"I love you," Kuroo said weakly.

Bokuto hugged him tightly, "I love you too"

Everyone went in for a group hug and tears were shed from many different eyes. But all were happy tears.

After everyone had gotten up everyone went out to get drinks. Kuroo and Bokuto however stayed home together in Kuroo's room cuddled up under the blankets.

They had a lot of love to catch up on.

 **ALright its done. ANyone want a sequel cuz I'm so down for one. Let e know what you think! Please no hate, I worked realy ahrd to make an emo Kuroo**


	2. Chapter 2

"Its getting late, you should probably go," Kuroo said after breaking a long kiss for air.

Bokuto inwardly sighed. He would love to stay the whole night with Kuroo, but he wanted to respect Kuroo and let him take his time in their relationship. They've been dating for about half a year and they still haven't taken their relationship to the next level. Meaning sex. They still haven't had sex.

Bokuto met Kuroo's lips again, "What if I stay tonight?" He whispered in between kisses.

"mmm, Kenma wouldn't like that Bo," Kuroo said softly, pushing Bokuto to sit up straight. He stood up and walked to open the door and motioned for Bokuto to follow.

"Kuroo" Bokuto said standing up, "why don't you... wanna do it with me?" he asked leaning against the wall in the hall way.

"I told you, Kenma will be home soon and he wouldn't want to hear us all night" Kuroo said grasping for an excuse.

"But not even just that," Bokuto said, trying his best to keep his temper down. He had been bottling everything up and he knew this would end in a fight but it had to be said, "I cant even spend the night, The most I can get from you is a couple of hours of the day." he finished

"You don't need to sleep over Bokuto," Kuroo said crossing his arms. He felt like he was about to throw up, this wasn't something he was ready to talk about.

"Why not?! Am I not important to you? I feel like I have to beg you to kiss me" Bokuto said. Just then the front door opened and Kenma and Akaashi walked in, they had just came from dinner at a friends house. Both Bokuto and Kuroo ignored them.

"That isn't true." Kuroo said gritting his teeth and looking down at his rainbow socks that he now felt very insecure wearing as he felt all eyes on him.

"Then what is it. If we cant get past this and grow together then maybe we don't belong together." Bokuto said. He immediately shut up. He didn't mean to say that. Why would he say that? He doesnt want to break up with Kuroo, he's just angry.

Kuroo felt his stomach drop. This couldn't be happening again. He swallowed hard, "What's wrong with you?" He said venomously.

"Me? That is rich coming from you, Mr. 'I have no normal clothe-" Bokuto was cut off by Akaashi.

"Bokuto stop, before you say something you don't mean," Akaashi said stern. Kenma was to shocked to move. He was nervous and had no idea where this would lead.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi and then back at Kuroo, "I'm not the problem here, I'm not scared to get close to people" Bokuto said walking out of the house and into the stormy night.

That stung. Kuroo felt his eyes well up with tears, but he refused to let them fall. He suddenly felt very self conscious as he walked to the couch. Kenma looked at Akaashi and then back at Kuroo.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Akaashi said.

Kenma nodded his head and walked to the couch sitting slightly far from Kuroo. Kuroo numbly lowered his head into Kenma's lap and Akaashi walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"I told you he'd leave me," Kuroo said as tears fell from his eyes. He tried to stay quiet, to avoid pity, but he was really hurt.

"hey Tetsu," Kenma said lacing his fingers in Kuroo's hair.

Kuroo looked up at Kenma who held an understanding expression.

"I know that what Tsuki did to you-" Kenma started but stopped as Kuroo sat up.

"This has nothing to do with him," Kuroo said shakily backing away from Kenma who had a shocked expression on his face. Kuroo never snapped at him unless something was truly wrong.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Have you told Bokuto about him," Kenma said quitly.

"No, there's no reason to say anything now, he doesn't want to be with me anymore because I cant have sex with him" Kuroo said with even ore tears falling, "Why cant this be easy? Why're my relationships so hard? I want to be like you and Akaashi," Kuroo said loudly. He could feel himself becoming more vulnerable, which he hated, and stopped talking.

"Oh Kuroo," Kenma sighed, "Every relationship has fights. I'll admit, you've been with bad, bad guys, but Bokuto isn't one of them. He just wants to be close to you. He wants to be the one that knows exactly how you feel just by looking at you. He wants to be the one that can stay with you on the nights that you feel your worst. He wants to show you his love. He wants to be let in. You have to stop pushing him away." Kenma said getting close to Kuroo and hugging him.

"But then he'll leave" Kuroo whispered grabbing Kenma's arm that was wrapped around his shoulders.

"why would he leave?" Kenma laughed.

"Because I'm ruined. I'm a mess" Kuroo said leaning his head on Kenma.

"No you're not. You, my dear friend, are an amazingly weird, funny and unique person and Bokuto see's that. Believe it or not, you are one of the greatest people I know, just because you're a little broken doesn't mean you cant be fix." Kenma said with a warm smile.

"you're a poetic dork," Kuroo laughed. Kenma laughed with him and pulled a blanket around them.

"listen Kuroo, Its scary to tell people your secrets, but once they know, they'll understand you nore. What I mean by that, is that if Bokuto really loves you, he'll stay with you even though you're going through shit" Kenma said.

Kuroo sighed. "I'm scared" he said wiping his eyes.

"well, let me just reiterate what I've been saying. Bokuto, he's madly in love with you He wont treat you badly, he'll stop if you need him to." Kenma said leaing his head onto of Kuroo's.

"My... body isn't... good" Kuroo said, blushed spreading fast.

"yes it is," Kenma said, "You're beautiful to him."

They sat in silence until Kenma turned on the tv and turned off the lights. Kuroo found himself drifting even though it was only 8 o' clock.

* * *

"All I'm saying is to talk to him Bokuto, stop being so stubborn" Akaashi said following Bokuto to the kitchen. They'd been arguing since Akaashi arrived.

"He doesn't want to. He gets scared and pushes me away. Literally. we'll be making out and then if I reach anywhere under his clothes BOOM Pushed away. And when I try again its the same shit." Bokuto said rubbing his face angrily.

"Have you asked why?" Akaashi said. Bokuto was quiet, "No? Then you're in the wrong on this one Bo, from what Kenma has old me, he's been through hell. You cant just keep trying to get him to have sex, you have to talk it out-" Akaashi yelled getting closer.

"Ive tried" Bokuto said hitting the table.

Akaashi took a step back and looked at his best friend.

"He... he doesn't want me" Bokuto said quietly.

"Dude," Akaashi said wrapping an arm around his taller friends shoulders, "He's so in love with you"

"He doesn't show it... Or say it" Bokuto said looking at his shoes that had been painted on by Kuroo.

"Then you need to talk about that. I think he wants to tell you what happened in his past, but he loves you so he doesn't want you to leave." Akaashi said pulling him tighter.

"I would never leave him." Bokuto said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then that's what you need to tell him. As of right now, I think Kuroo thinks you two are broken up." Akaashi said.

Bokuto's eyes widened as he recalled what he had said to his boyfriend. He rubbed his face.

"I fucked up," He sighed

"No you didn't. You were hurting." Akaashi said shaking his head.

"I made fun of his clothes. He loves his clothes. I love his clothes... I love him!" Bokuto said almost as if he was thinking out loud.

"Then lets go show him" Akaashi said holding up his keys. Bokuto smiled and ran out the door

* * *

Bokuto ran up to the door of Kuroo's apartment and rang the door bell. his heart was racing. All he could think about was Kuroo's face. He prayed Kuroo didn't cry.

"You could've at least waited for me to get out of the car." Akaashi said as he got to the door. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Kenma. He rubbed his eyes.

"I hope your not here to hurt my best friend again" Kenma said frowning.

"I'm not. Can I see him?" Bokuto said looking into the apartment to see if Kuroo was there.

Kenma looked behind Bokuto to see Akaashi who nodded his head, silently telling Kenma that Bokuto would fix it.

He sighed. "Right now, Kuroo is asleep in his room. He isn't a heavy sleeper so you can just go wake him up'" Kenma said moving aside to let Bokuto in.

Bokuto walked straight to Kuroo's star littered door and opened it quietly. He walked into Kuroo's dark room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Kuroo's sleeping body. He scoffed at how cute Kuroo looked with his giant hoody that had a picture of a skeleton on it and his lime green joggers and fluffy rainbow socks. Bokuto put his hand on his boyfriends soft bed head, causing him to stir and open his eyes.

Immediately, Kuroo sat up, pulling his legs to his chest and looking at Bokuto with wide eyes.

"hey sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," Bokuto said scooting closer to Kuroo and placing a hand on Kuroo's knee.

Kuroo looked at the hand on his knee confused. Why is he back? They never come back. "I... I um" Kuroo said but couldn't find his words.

"Tetsurou, I am so sorry," Bokuto said replacing his hand with his forehead.

"What?" Kuroo croaked, "Why're you sorry? I'm the one that's sorry"

Bokuto looked up in shock, "You didn't do anything though, I was being selfish and asking too much of you. If you don't love me yet, that's okay, i'll wai-"

"Bokuto what the fuck?" Kuroo said gripping the sleeve of Bokuto's shirt. He stood up and cupped Bokuto's face so he could look directly at him. "I love you. I love you so so much. Like too much. I love you" Kuroo said strongly.

Bokuto felt his eyes fill with tears and his face started to feel hot. "Why don't you ever tell me that" He said grabbing Kuroo's small waist and hugging it tightly.

"I'm sorry. God I'm mean! I'm so bad at remember that you're... different," Kuroo said pushing Bokuto's head to his chest. Bokuto looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean different?" Bokuto asked, genuinely confused.

Kuroo took a deep breath and let go of Bokuto. He crawled onto his big king sized bed and patted the spot next to him, urging Bokuto to sit next to him. Bokuto smiled, how cute.

"Can I tell you something. Its... not happy," Kuroo said as Bokuto sat next to him and pulled the covers onto both of their laps.

"Yes anything," Bokuto said grabbing Kuroo's hand tightly.

Kuroo took a deep breath, "I dated a man, named Tsuki, who used my body as his toy a lot." he said looking at Bokuto. Bokuto looked at him with shock but didn't say anything.

"Yeah kinda crazy right," Kuroo tried to laugh it off, "But yeah... so it started off normal, how a relationship should go, but then we stopped... Kissing, and holding hands in public. When I asked why he told me I thought too much, so I never asked. When we had sex, he would hold me down and uh hide my face with a pillow because he said he didn't want to be gay." Kuroo said. He looked up with a sad smile trying to stop tears from falling.

Bokuto gave his hand a tight squeeze to reassure him.

"One night, I told him I didn't want to have sex and he punched me in the face until I passed out. I'm not sure when Kenma came in but he took me to the hospital and I ended up having a concussion which sorta sucked. When I got home Tsuki told me he found a girl friends and that I was never allowed to speak to him again," Kuroo stopped to look at Bokuto, tears spilled as he saw Kuroo holding in all of his emotions.

"That really hurt me," Kuroo cried. He continue to talk through his tears, "So when I push you off when you reach under my shirt, its not personal" Kuroo said wiping his face with his spare hand, "I just don't want to be used again," He said.

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's body and hugged him tightly, holding him as if he needed to be protected.

"Why didn't you tell me this Kuroo?" Bokuto asked running his hand through Kuroo's hair.

"I didn't want you to think of me as damaged goods," Kuroo said through tears. He smiled and Bokuto's heart broken even more.

"You're the greatest thing that's happened to me Tetsurou. I...I don't know what I would do without you. I don't see you any different. I think you're perfect." Bokuto said tilting Kuroo's chin up so he could see him boyfriends face.

"I love you," Kuroo said before grabbing the back of Bokuto's head and tilting it down to Kuroo so their lips would meet. It was short and sweet but good.

"Listen, we don't have to have sex now but if you ever change you're mind... I promise I'm not going to leave. I want to have sex with you because I love you and I want to show you how much I love you," Bokuto said softly.

"What if we start slow?" Bokuto suggested.

Kuroo leaned back to look at Bokuto's face for any signs of annoyance or aggravation. When he saw none he answer.

"I want that," Kuroo said with a smile.

Bokuto smiled back and grabbed Kuroo's hands pulling him closer. Wrapping his hands around Kuroo's waist he closed the distance once again with a kiss. This one however was more passionate and eager. Kuroo's hands entangled themselves in Bokuto's hair and Bokuto's stayed firm on Kuroo's waist.

Bokuto pushed Kuroo on his back and continued to kiss him hard. He moved his one of his hands to rest on Kuroo's chest.

"I love your clothes," Bokuto whispered.

Kuroo smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that," he said before continuing to kiss his boyfriend only to stop a few minutes later. He looked a Bokuto with a dazed smile.

"What?" Bokuto said, sharing the same grin. Kuroo sat up. Bokuto looked at him confused until he watched Kuroo lift hid hoody and pull it off of him. Bokuto's jaw dropped.

"Shit," He whisper with a smirk as he admired Kuroo's tan smooth skin.

"You should take yours off too," Kuroo said crawling on top of Bokuto and tugging at his shirt, which Bokuto gladly took off.

Bokuto leaned back and Kuroo straddled him, feeling every muscles on his toned stomach and starring in amazement.

"Thought we were taking this slow," Bokuto said smirking as he put his hands on Kuroo's hips.

"Should I go put my hoody back on?" Kuroo said teasingly.

"Never," Bokuto said grabbing the back of Kuroo's neck and pulling him down to kiss him again.

Kuroo broke the kiss for air, "Can we stop here for tonight?" Kuroo asked with a small blush and a hint of worry.

"Of course," Bokuto said rubbing Kuroo's back. He sat up and began to stand up, "See you tomorrow?" He asked as he turned.

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Bokuto pleadingly, "Um, maybe you should stay the night" Kuroo said quietly.

Bokuto smiled his biggest smile and dropped his shirt on the floor. "Fine by me," he said as he jumped onto Kuroo's bed, pulling the covers over then once again and reaching over Kuroo to turn off the lamp. Once it was off he hugged Kuroo tight and kissed his forehead. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokuto and leaned his head on his chest.

"This is nice," Bokuto sighed contently.

Kuroo smiled, "I love you Koutarou."

"I love you more Tetsurou."

* * *

 **Hellooooo! I don't own Haikyuu! Next chapter they'll have sex lol don't worry**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo woke up from shouting and the lights flickering.

"Kurooooo my babbyyyyy wakey wakeyyy" He heard coming from the hall way along with foot steps picking up speed.

"No dude no sto-" Kuroo said with a smile as he tried to unbundle himself from his covers but it was too late. He grunted loudly and he was smashed into his bed by Bokuto who jumped on top of him, laughing and squeezing Kuroo tightly. Kuroo laughed too and pushed Bokuto off pulling the blanket back over him and facing the other way

"Just like 10 more minutes," Kuroo said closing his eyes.

"Kuroo you've been saying that for thirty minutes" Hinata whined. He was the one flickering the lights.

"Come on guys we wanna leave," Kenma said from the living room.

It was the middle of summer and everyone had gotten time off work to rent a house at the beach for a week. Suga and Diachi were waiting in the fully packed SUV with 4 rows of seating.

Kuroo groaned and got up from his nest of a bed, wrapping one blanket around him as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He knew he could take his time because him and Bokuto had packed his suit case all night, knowing he wouldn't wake up on time. Once done with that he threw on a t shirt that read 'i'd rather be sleeping' and some pink khakis along with his white vans. He met up with Bokuto in the living room and smiled at him, grabbing his hand and letting Bokuto lead him to the van.

"Finally, it took you long enough," Kenma said sitting in a middle seat next to Akaashi who had his arm around his boyfriends shoulder.

"Ha, sorry we stayed up late last night," Bokuto said as he follow Kuroo to the last two seats in the big car.

"Oh? Doing what~" Hinata asked smiling devilishly.

Kuroo gave him an annoyed glance before leaning his head on the window next to him.

"Packing," Bokuto said lightly. He looked back at Kuroo who smiled at him and reached out his hand. Bokuto gladly excepted it and waited for the car to start.

* * *

Kuroo and Bokuto had come a long way in the last year of dating. Bokuto felt like he knew Kuroo like the back of his hand, and was able to get Kuroo to open up more. He understood him better than he ever thought he would and Kuroo understood him as well. But they still hadn't gone all the way, which Bokuto respected, but deep down it was killing him to not be able to have all of Kuroo and to call him his completely. They had gotten close a couple of times, they'd both given each other blow jobs but after that, they just stopped. It didn't bother Bokuto that much but when his friends point it out, he has a hard time keeping it off his mind.

He turned to look at Kuroo who had started a conversation with Oikawa about what sounded like a new conspiracy theory.

"I'm just saying it sounds pretty believable man," Oikawa said with an extreme amount of energy.

"Oikawa the Earth is not flat," Kuroo stated firmly with a smile.

"How would you know? Huh punk?" Oikawa teased jokingly looking Kuroo up and down.

Kuroo leaned forward and flicked Oikawa in the nose. Oikawa dropped his jaw.

"You did not just do that." Oikawa said with a serious tone. He fixed his seat belt and turned around to face Kuroo in an easier way.

"so what if I did?" Kuroo said with a playful sneer.

"Then I'm gonna do it to you!" Oikawa said lunging forward to reach Kuroo only to be stopped. He turned and saw Iwaizumi pulling his hips back forward.

"No fighting Oikawa," Iwaizumi said.

Kuroo laughed as Oikawa sat back down, "This isn't over Kuroo," He said smiling and sitting back in his seat.

Kuroo looked back at Bokuto who was smiling dumbly at him. "What?" Kuroo asked.

Bokuto snapped up embarrassed he had been caught starring, "Uh, nothing," he said. He watched Kuroo's smile evaporate slowly at that and quickly thought of something else to say.

"We're almost to the beach", Bokuto pointed out.

"Yeah thank god I'm hungry," Kuroo said smiling once again. Bokuto couldn't help but get mesmerized by the smile once again.

he put his arm around the slightly smaller male and hugged him tight, "You're truly beautiful Kuroo," He said quietly, refusing to turn away from Kuroo as he watched a blush consume his face.

"T-thanks," Kuroo said turning away to look out the window. His eyes widened in realization, "Oh were here!" He said excitedly.

"Congrats you have eyes" Oikawa teased earning a smack to the back of his head.

"Shut up Shittykawa" Kuroo said as he felt the car park.

Everyone made their way out of the car and immediately Oikawa tackled Kuroo into the sand.

"Ah come on you two we just got here," Daichi yelled as he grabbed his luggage. Everyone headed to grab their luggage.

"They're closer than I thought," Bokuto said scratching the back of his head as he looked at Iwaizumi.

"Yeah, they're two of a kind," Iwaizumi said grabbing his and Oikawa's luggage, "But you don't have to worry, Kuroo really likes you man," He said patting his on the back.

"I wasn't worried," He said baffled, "I'm just new to this group, I don't know how things work," He smiled.

Iwaizumi smiled back and laughed, "I'm just messing with you. Besides," He said with a smirk, "Oikawa cant top to save his life," he said before walking to the house.

A blush arose from Bokuto's cheeks at that comment, but he quickly pushed it aside and grabbed his and Kuroo's luggage, stopping when he saw Kuroo run up to him.

"I won," he said breathlessly before Oikawa came up behind him and wrapped an arm around Bokuto.

"No he didn't I did," Oikawa said in his ear before running to catch up with the rest of the group.

Bokuto laughed, "I hope we go to the beach first," he said as he walked in with Kuroo following.

They made their way to their room and Kuroo flopped on the bed.

"Kuroo sand is everywhere now dude," Bokuto said dusting sand off the bed. Kuroo laughed and sat up. Bokuto looked up from his bent posture to see a smirk on Kuroo's face.

Before Bokuto could register what was happening he was pulled into the bed and met with his boy friends soft lips.

"You're eager," Bokuto whispered before kissing Kuroo again.

"Sorry" Kuroo said.

"Never be sorry," Bokuto said before swiftly changing positions. He was now hovering over Kuroo, one hand holding himself up and the other roaming Kuroo's thin body.

"Guys we're heading down to the beach do you want-" Hinata yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Hinata," Kuroo said as he sat up, "Have you ever heard of knocking?" He said with a devilish expression.

Hinata jolted, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He said with his hands in his face.

Both men got up from the bed.

"Its ok Hinata," Bokuto sighed as he patted Hinata's hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

The beach was mostly fun, except for the fact that Bokuto was a complete outsider. He really only talked to Akaashi or the group that Akaashi was around, but the conversations were mostly about high school. Until now.

"So Bokuto, how Kuroo?" Akaashi asked with a smirk.

"Uh he's good," Bokuto said confused as to why he would ask that when he see's Kuroo almost everyday.

"That's not what he means Bokuto" Oikawa said laying on his stomach and opening a beer, "I don't think they've done it Akaashi," he said before taking a sip.

"You haven't had sex?" Daichi asked surprised.

"Ah no, we haven't," Bokuto said scratching his neck and looking at his shorts.

"Oh, well that's weird," Akaashi said, "How long are you gonna have to wait," he asked.

"Akaashi don't ask that" Suga said grabbing a tea from the ice chest.

"I'm not sure, I don't mind though, I love him." Bokuto said looking into the beach as his boyfriend ran up to Hinata to show him what looked like a sea shell. The smile on Kuroo's face was enough to make his heart stop beating and he soon found himself smiling too.

"Well we all do," Kenma said hugging Akaashi from behind the chair.

"Yeah he's really come out of his shell again, he finally fights back," Oikawa said with a goofy grin.

"you two are super close. I never would have guessed that," Bokuto said sipping his beer.

"Yeah! He helped me through a lot of stuff, he's like my best friend," Oikawa said leaning against the umbrella.

"Hey I'm his best friend," Kenma said defensively

"no, you're like his brother," Oikawa said laughing "Suga and Daichi are like his mom and dad, And Iwaizumi's the creepy uncle who tries to be funny but totally isn-OW" Oikawa yelled and gripped his head and Iwaizumi stood behind him.

The guys had all walked back up to the umbrella to get drinks.

"Bokuto" Kuroo said running up to him, "Come to the water," he said with a smile.

Bokuto smiled and followed Kuroo out into the water.

"Out here theres tons of shells dude" Kuroo said smiling and turning around to walk backwards.

"Really? Its kinda deep isn't it?" Bokuto said as he noticed the water rising to his chest.

"Yeah but look," Kuroo said as he dipped underwater. When he rose he took Bokuto's hand and filled it with shells.

"Oh dude woah," Bokuto said as he looked at the intricate designs on each shell.

"Yeah very cool right," Kuroo said smiling and standing up straight. Just then a huge wave splashed over the two of them catching Kuroo off balance and taking him under the water.

Bokuto barked out a laugh as he regained his balance and ran his hand through his hair. After a few seconds of no Kuroo, Bokuto began frantically looking around the water. After walking off a little deeper Kuroo rose from the water only to be hit by another wave. This time Bokuto grabbed hold of Kuroo's arm and pulled him up.

"Fucking brutal," Kuroo coughed as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck.

Bokuto lifted Kuroo's legs and held him up, "This is why we shouldn't be out this deep. You're small." Bokuto stated patting Kuroo's already tan back.

"I'm as big as you," Kuroo said leaning back a bit to look at his boyfriend.

"you're smaller," Bokuto said smiling. He wasn't sure what Kuroo was getting at.

"But I'm the same height as you." Kuroo said looking away.

"Yea but you have smaller shoulders and I weigh way more than you," Bokuto said with a confused look on his face.

"Are you sure," Kuroo asked as he looked at Bokuto's broad shoulders. They definitely were much bigger than Kuroo's and Bokuto didn't have a small waist.

"Yes Kuroo, you're only 157 pounds and your six feet tall. That's almost unhealthy." Bokuto said. Was he suppose to be reassuring him?

"So," Kuroo said quietly looking at Bokuto's ripped body.

"Yes?" Bokuto said still completely confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Since your bigger than me," Kuroo said, face completely red, "You'd top?"

Bokuto almost dropped Kuroo in the water from shock. He was not expecting Kuroo to ever bring anything like that up. A blush grew as Bokuto thought about having to bottom.

"Uh. Um. Yeah I would. Did you plan... Otherwise," Bokuto asked shakily. He felt his entire face go numb from the blush that tinted his face and he couldn't seem to make eye contact with Kuroo. He was totally struck off guard.

Kuroo's laughed broke the awkward moment.

"No Bo, I didn't want to have to top, I prefer being under you," He said as he softly pushed Bokuto's face to look at him. He cupped Bokuto's cheek before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Why'd you bring this up now?" Bokuto asked nuzzling his nose to Kuroo's.

"Because I wanna do it with you, but we never really talked about who would do what and I just wasn't sure," Kuroo said smiling and stroking his boyfriends cheek.

"So you waited a whole year to ask me this?" Bokuto said laughing.

"No, I was making sure I wanted to take our relationship to that level Kotarou. And I think I want to now." Kuroo said smiling.

Bokuto looked up with excitement, "Like right now. Today? tonight?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Ahaha well no because we're with a bunch of people this week, but maybe when we get back or something. Just whenever you have time," Kuroo said blushing.

Bokuto was shocked. How could he be so nonchalant about this. It was such a huge step in their relationship. Bokuto smiled and closed the gap once again with a longer, deeper kiss.

Once they broke for air, they headed back to the shore to their friends who were all packed up and ready to sleep.

"You two were out there for a while," Hinata said, "Find any shells?"

"Oh actually yeah," Kuroo said flashing that big grin that Bokuto loved.

* * *

The third day of their stay at the beach house didn't go exactly how everyone planned.

"Ah! its raining?" Daichi asked walking down the stairs. It was early in the morning, around 7, and everyone had been sitting in the living room due to the thunder shaking through the entire house.

"Sadly" Oikawa said wrapping the blanket he had tighter around him and leaning his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

Kuroo watched the TV as the forecast displayed rain for the rest of the day. He sighed and looked down at the mans head in his lap. He smiled and put his hands in Bokuto's hair.

"Well I have to go to the store to make breakfast," Suga said looking around for the keys.

"Suga can we come?" Kageyama asked with a sudden sense of urgency, holding Hinata's tired hand. Kuroo looked him up and down and noticed a display of hickeys on his neck. They must've had sex last night.

"O-oh sure, why are you so excited?" Suga chuckled.

"I am so hungry," Kageyama said with a serious tone.

Suga, diachi, Kageyama and Hinata walked out of the house and into the storm. The closest grocery store was at least 30 minutes away, so they would be gone for almost an hour.

A few minutes passed and Kuroo was almost lulled to sleep by the gentle hum of the rain and the warmth of his boyfriend on his lap until Kenma's voice woke him.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were asleep," Kenma laughed placing a hand on Kuroo's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, what'd you say," Kuroo said groggily.

"Me and Akaashi are going to go walk under the pier. Do you two want to come?" He asked.

Kuroo looked at him with wide eyes, "Dude did you look at the weather?"

"Rain doesn't kill you Tetsu," Kenma laughed as he walked to the door.

"We'll be back in an hour or two," Akaashi said before closing the door.

Kuroo sighed again and looked over at Oikawa who was on his phone.

"What are you gonna do?" Kuroo asked.

"I think me and iwa are gonna go down to the beach," He said smiling.

"You two are insane," Kuroo said shaking his head. A clap of thunder rumbled the house and jolted Bokuto awake.

"Where'd everybody go?" Bokuto said rubbing his eyes.

Iwaizumi stood up and grabbed Oikawa's hand, "We're off to the beach. Its just you two here now," He added smirking at Bokuto.

After the two had left Bokuto rubbed his face and looked at Kuroo.

"Wanna go back to bed," Kuroo said pointing up to the stairs.

Bokuto nodded his head and stood, following the smaller boy up the steps, and plopping down on their shared bed. Kuroo sat on the bed much more graceful before putting his face next to Bokuto's. He traced around Bokuto's face with his finger.

"What are you doing," Bokuto asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"You're a very cute sleeper," Kuroo said pulling his hand back to rest under his head.

Bokuto smiled at that and sat up. He leaned over Kuroo and gave him a small peck on his lips, but stayed hovering over Kuroo. Kuroo smiled and wrapped his arm around Bokuto's neck, pulling him in for another quick kiss, which gradually became less quick and more deep. Bokuto softly bit at Kuroo's lower lip causing him to moan. Bokuto took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kuroo's mouth.

Bokuto tugged at Kuroo's shirt refusing to break the kiss. Kuroo smiled at that and broke the kiss. He leaned forward so Bokuto could pull off his shirt and he pulled off Bokuto's shirt, revealing his toned abs. Kuroo was jealous of them, but he'd never admit to it.

Bokuto pushed him back down into the bed and continued kissing Kuroo. He traveled to his neck and then to his chest. He smiled up at Kuroo devilishly before taking one of Kuroo's nipples into his mouth, biting it just once to get the reaction he always got.

"Ah, Bo, I swear to god I'll punch you," Kuroo panted. That was his weak spot and Bokuto new it, but he didn't stop. Kuroo moaned again, arching his back as he felt himself getting hard.

"Doesn't seem like you hate it," Bokuto said reaching his hand down to Kuroo's boxers. Wait a minute. "Kuroo... are you wearing my underwear," He asked looking up at his boyfriend who was blushing hard.

"They're more comfy to sleep in," Kuroo said pulling his legs to him and leaning back on the pillow.

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's knee's and pulled them apart, "As much as that just turned me on," he said grabbing at the elastic waist line, he slowly pulled them of, "I like it even more when they're off," he said before taking Kuroo's member into his mouth.

Kuroo gasped and moaned at the hot sensation, " Nngh, Kou" He threw his head back when Bokuto put his hand on Kuroo's thigh.

Bokuto stopped and went back up to kiss Kuroo hard, still rubbing his cock, "can we please do it?" Bokuto whispered, panting as he looked into Kuroo's deep brown eyes.

Kuroo looked at him, panting. He nodded his head and pulled at the waist line of Bokuto's Shorts. Bokuto smiled and went to his suitcase pulling out a bottle of lube. He stripped himself of his shorts, leaving him in his skin tight briefs, and locked the door.

Kuroo sat up, "How'd you know we'd need that?" he asked smiling and pulling Bokuto down for another kiss.

"I always come prepared babe," He said opening the cap and smearing some on his fingers. He continued to kiss Kuroo sloppily, tongues fighting for dominance until Kuroo gave in and let Bokuto take control. Bokuto slowly pushed one finger in Kuroo's entrance, earning a low moan into his mouth.

"You good?" He asked against Kuroo's lips. Kuroo hummed in response. He moved around until he felt Kuroo was ready and added a second finger, making scissoring motions and earning a loud moan from Kuroo as he hit his sweet spot with his fingers.

They continued that for a couple minutes and then Bokuto added his final finger, pushing in and out and stretching Kuroo.

"Bo, please I'm ready" Kuroo panted. He was fully erect and could see Bokuto's erection bulging in his boxers.

Bokuto pulled out his fingers and stood up. He pulled down his boxers and grabbed a condom smiling down at Kuroo who's eyes were glazed with pleasure and a need for more.

"When's the last time you've had sex Kuroo?" He asked lining himself up with Kuroo's entrance.

"Like two years," Kuroo said wrapping his legs around Bokuto's waist trying to pull him forward.

"That's a while," Bokuto said leaning down to look Kuroo in the eyes.

"Well you waited a year," Kuroo whispered

Bokuto smiled at that and grabbed Kuroo's hand, he slowly entered Kuroo, watching as he moaned and arched his back.

"Fuck," Kuroo whispered, "Y-you're huge," He said closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Bokuto said cupping Kuroo's cheek with his hand.

"m-move" Kuroo said overwhelmed with the full feeling he felt.

Bokuto smiled and started thrusting. Kuroo moaned and grabbed at Bokuto's back, pulling him closer to kiss him hard. Bokuto picked up his pace and thrust harder. Kuroo's nails dug into Bokuto's back as he yelped.

Bokuto grunted, "Fuck Tetsu," as he continued, he felt Kuroo tighten around him and he pushed in deeper.

"Ah there, keep hitting there," Kuroo cried. He threw his head back, mouth wide as Bokuto continued to hit the same spot over and over.

Bokuto felt himself getting closer as Kuroo tightened around him, "Fuck, gonna cum," He said shakily.

"Cum," Kuroo practically begged, "Cum for me Kotarou," Kuroo said looking at Bokuto.

After hearing Kuroo say his name he came, letting out a low grunt as he felt Kuroo's body tense and tighten as he came at the same time. Bokuto looked at the panting figure bellowing him earning a tired grin from his partner.

"I love you so much," Bokuto said, before falling on top of Kuroo.

Kuroo grunted at the sudden weight on his weak body and shakily wrapped his arms around Bokuto, "I love you too," he said kissing Bokuto's neck.

After they cooled off Bokuto looked at Kuroo's face and noticed that he was slowly falling asleep.

"Hey, Testu, don't fall asleep you have to shower," Bokuto said quietly shaking him.

"Nn, cant walk. You go i'll get up later." Kuroo said pulling the covers over him.

Those would have to be washed, Bokuto thought. He got up and kissed Kuroo on the head, "sorry ill be more gentle next time," he said before walking out of the room to take a shower.

Kuroo smiled before he fell back asleep to the sound of rain hitting the roof top.

* * *

Kuroo woke up about an hour later. His entire body ached and he was in need of a shower. He could here his friends downstairs laughing and talking. He sat up shakily from his bed and slowly walked to the shower.

"Ah fuck," he whispered as he saw all of the hickeys trailing down his thin figure. He rolled his eyes and got in the shower.

"Oh it sounds like Kuroo woke up," Suga said as he head the shower running.

"He missed breakfast," Hinata said with a frown.

They all continued to watch a movie that had been playing on the tv until Kuroo walked down to join then.

"nice hair," Oikawa said as he grabbed Kuroo in a playful choke hold and shook him.

"Bite me," Kuroo threatened trying to push Oikawa off. Instead he tripped and fell to the ground bringing Oikawa down on top of him.

"Dang it looks like someone already did," Oikawa said poking at one of the Hickeys on Kuroo's neck. Kuroo pushed him off of him but once again Oikawa pinned him, threatening to spill the popcorn all over him.

"No Oikawa! I just showered, Bo get him off," Kuroo plead trying to shield his wet hair that was currently not in its bedhead state.

"Jesus fuck Bokuto you need to calm down," Oikawa said.

Bokuto looked at Oikawa confused until he noticed how many hickey's he left all over Kuroo. He didn't know what to say.

"uh sorry," He said blushing.

Oikawa smirked, "You guys had sex," he yelled.

Everyones jaws dropped. Bokuto laughed, "ha yeah," he said nodding his head.

"Aww Kuroo," Kenma said looking at him.

"Shut up," He said blushing. He went to sit up and Hit his eye on the zipper of Oikawa's sleeve as Oikawa was moving his elbow down. It had hurt a little, but nothing more than a sting he had thought.

"Ooo," Oikawa yelled getting off of Kuroo and too his feet.

"Oh Kuroo are you okay you're bleeding," Bokuto said also getting to his feet and helping Kuroo to his.

"I am?" He asked putting his hand to his forehead. He felt blood trickle down his face.

"Oh goodness you're bleeding a lot," Suga said running to the kitchen.

Kuroo turned to glare at Oikawa who had sat back down next to Iwaizumi who had an angry look aimed at Oikawa.

"Thanks shittykawa," Kuroo said laughing.

"Kuroo how are you laughing right now?" Kageyama asked as he stood up too, "Should we take him to the hospital?" Kageyama asked Suga.

"Guys no its not that bad...right?" Kuroo asked looking at Bokuto who had a ghostly expression.

"Kuroo, if I let go, you would fall," Bokuto said hold Kuroo's shoulders. There was bloody dripping down Kuroo entire face and falling not only onto the floor but all over his and Bokuto's shirt.

"Bo, let him sit," Suga said bringing a wet towel over to the couch.

Kuroo sat down suddenly feeling really light headed. He grunted before leaning back. He felt dizzy, like he was going to pass out or throw up, or maybe both. He suddenly felt a cold sensation on his face and looked eyes with Suga who was wiping away blood. Bokuto watched from behind as the blood soaked the towel.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Oikawa said with big puppy dog eyes. He ran up behind the couch and hugged Kuroo.

"its ok Oika-" Kuroo started but stopped felling even more dizzy than before. The towel was totally ruined and the blood hadn't stopped. Suga gave Daichi a worried look and Hinata walked to the kitchen to grab more paper towels.

"I think you should take him to the hospital man," Iwaizumi said looking at Bokuto. Bokuto looked at Kuroo with worried eyes. What horrible luck.

Hinata came back with more paper towels and put them in Kuroo's hand.

"Thanks Shoyo. I don't need to go to the hospital, it just hasn't stopped bleeding. Its fine." Kuroo said standing up. His knees buckled as he did though and Bokuto caught him before he hit the ground.

"Okay yeah lets go to the hospital," Bokuto said grabbing under Kuroo's legs and holding him bridal style.

"Stop Bo, I can walk by myself," Kuroo said weakly trying to get down.

"Kuroo, you look like you got in a fight with a chainsaw right now. Sit still and let me help you," Bokuto said firmly.

"Here ill come with," Kenma said grabbing more paper towels.

Akaashi grabbed the keys and headed toward the door and the quickly got in the car to avoid the rain.

* * *

Bokuto waited patiently for the doctor to come back. They had informed Kuroo that he would need stitches to close up the cut. He looked at Kuroo who seemed miserable until he flashed his beautiful smile at Bokuto and pulled out his phone.

"I should snapchat this," Kuroo said holding his face with gauze.

Bokuto smiled as Kuroo snapped a picture of his bloody face next to Bokuto who had a stained shirt now. Kuroo looked at the picture a frowned.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"What for?" Bokuto asked grabbing his hand, "Its not your fault Oikawa's zipper stabbed your eye," Bokuto said.

"Yeah but your shirts ruined." Kuroo stated looking at the bloody shirt.

"Its just a shirt, its okay I didn't even like it," The taller male lied. "You're taking this like a champ man, no tears or anything? I'm impressed."

"Well it doesn't really hurt to be honest. This trip sorta turned into a bummer," Kuroo sighed squeezing Bokuto's hand.

"No not really," Bokuto said smiling and standing to wrap his arms around Kuroo from behind.

"Yeah?" Kuroo asked turning to looked at him, "Why Not?" he asked.

"Well, _I_ got to have sex with this incredibly sexy guy, not sure if you know him, super cool Black bed head, tall, wears cat shirts, really good in bed," Bokuto listed with a smile.

"Shut up," Kuroo said elbowing Bokuto lightly as a blush and smiling surfaced.

"You're also gonna have a gnarly scar," Bokuto said now walking in front of Kuroo to look at his face. He cupped Kuroo's cheek and smiled.`

Kuroo put his hand on top of Bokuto's.

"I love you~" Kuroo said sweetly as he leaned his head on Bokuto's hand.

"I love you more~~~" Bokuto laughed. He truly meant it though. Kuroo was the love of his life.


End file.
